Une couleur par minute
by La-p'tite-tete
Summary: Suite de "Que pour quelques heures". Où Hermione se voit tester à contrecoeur un nouveau produit de Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas signer de contrat! Après tout, on parle de Fred et George.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Cet OS peut être considéré comme la suite de "Que pour quelques heures". Si vous n'avez pas lu celui-ci, ça n'a pas grande importance. Bien entendu, si l'envie vous prenait d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil (et de laisser une review...), ce n'est pas moi qui vous en empêcherais.

* * *

**Une couleur par minute**

– Je vous hais.

– Mais non, mais non, répondit distraitement George en levant une fiole à hauteur de ses yeux.

– Oh, que si, affirma Hermione en louchant sur une mèche turquoise. Le bleu n'est absolument pas ma couleur.

Fred, agenouillé sur le sol de sa chambre, au quatrième étage du Terrier, releva la tête du carton qu'il fouillait.

– Personnellement, je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien.

– N'aggrave pas ton cas, veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

George agita un doigt réprobateur dans sa direction.

– On aimerait bien que tu arrêtes de te plaindre, de temps en temps. Le contrat que tu as signé stipule clairement que tu n'as pas le droit de refuser un essai quand nous te le demandons.

Hermione passa songeusement la main dans ses boucles fuschia.

– Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu ça…

Les jumeaux lui dédièrent deux sourires angéliques parfaitement identiques.

– Oui, mais si tu ne lis pas les petits caractères…

– Vous savez que je suis à deux doigts de vous jeter un sort ? demanda Hermione sur le ton de la conversation.

– Mais tu ne le feras pas.

– Parce que nous seuls pouvons te redonner ta couleur de cheveux naturelle.

– Tu es ravissante en vert, on te l'a déjà dit ?

Un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui confirma que ses cheveux avaient viré au vert bouteille.

– Un peu trop foncé à mon goût…

– Essaie de contrôler le changement de couleur, lui demanda Fred en attrapant sa plume et son parchemin.

– Pourquoi voulez-vous faire changer la couleur des cheveux, au fait ? s'enquit Hermione en plissant les yeux dans un effort de concentration.

– Pas _que_ ça…

– Le nez, la bouche, les yeux…

– Tout le corps…

– Comme les Métamorphomages, tu vois ?

– Après les farces et attrapes, vous passez à l'utilitaire ?

– Certainement pas ! s'indigna George.

– Quoique…

– J'ai réussi ! s'exclama Hermione en avisant ses cheveux blonds. Mais c'était peut-être le hasard… Je recommence.

– Ah, je crois que j'ai trouvé le stabilisateur, annonça Fred qui avait replongé dans le carton. Plus qu'à attendre que ta vraie couleur revienne.

– Et on va l'attendre longtemps, parce que c'était vraiment le hasard, déclara Hermione d'un ton las. Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point je vous détestais ?

– On est au courant, oui…

– Si jamais je suis dans l'obligation de descendre dîner avec un arc-en-ciel sur la tête, je vous tue.

– L'Avada Kedavra t'envoie direct à Azkaban.

– Pas besoin. Je vous étranglerai de mes mains nues. Même le Priori Incantatum ne pourra pas prouver que c'était moi.

– Pourquoi tant de violence ? soupira Fred. Hermione, tu devrais vraiment apprendre à contrôler tes instincts les plus vils…

La main d'Hermione fit un geste très grossier dans sa direction.

– …comme celui-là. Ce n'est pas très convenable, pour une jeune fille.

– M'en fous. Rendez-moi mes cheveux.

– Tiens, c'est drôle, ça, tu ressembles à Ginny.

– N'importe quelle fille avec des cheveux roux ressemblerait à Ginny.

– Ah, pardon, excuse-moi de te contredire, mais Ginny n'étant pas n'importe quelle fille, n'importe quelle fille ne peut pas ressembler à Ginny.

– …

– Laisse tomber.

– Le violet te va très bien, intervint Fred.

Hermione jeta un regard noir au miroir.

– Il jure avec mes yeux. Vous vous rendez compte que je vais devoir aller à la fête d'anniversaire de Harry avec des cheveux qui changent de couleur toutes les minutes ? Si au moins c'était des couleurs _naturelles_…

– Fred, note : « ne changer les cheveux qu'en couleurs naturelles ».

– Et changer la coupe, aussi, ajouta Hermione en se disant que, tant qu'à tester, autant jouer le jeu à fond. Et la longueur. Et la forme.

– Hein ?

– Longs, courts, en dégradé, raides, bouclés…

– Ah, d'accord. Joli, le rose bonbon. On dirait Tonks.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais, _s'il te plaît_, cesser de me comparer avec toutes les filles que tu as croisées ? C'est agaçant.

– Désolé.

– Menteur.

– C'est vrai.

– Ah ? On se rapproche, fit remarquer George en se penchant sur ses cheveux bruns. Tu veux garder cette couleur pour descendre manger ? On pourra reprendre les tests demain.

Hermione lui arracha le spray des mains et en vaporisa un nuage autour de sa tête avant d'avoir le temps de changer de couleur.

– ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Mais je ne veux pas recommencer ça demain.

– Je te rappelle que ton contrat…

– Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas mourir très lentement et très douloureusement.

– D'accord.

– Je te signale quand même que nous avons besoin de savoir combien de temps exactement le produit agit. Ce qui signifie que, même si on ne continue pas l'expérience demain, il faudra le faire dans les jours qui viennent pour avoir le mois d'août de libre. Tu ne veux pas repartir pour Poudlard avec une perruque, je suppose ?

Hermione leur jeta un regard meurtrier en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Je vous hais.

– Mais non, mais non, répondit narquoisement George.

* * *

Laissez-moi une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez!

PS: pour les lecteurs d'Amicitia Aeternam: je suis victime d'un blocage. Je travaille au dernier chapitre, mais il n'est pas ce que je veux qu'il soit. Il arrivera bientôt, mais je ne peux pas dire quand exactement. Désolée.


End file.
